The Beginning
by oehttt
Summary: Being a member of a group that had instantly gained fame right after the debut, you struggle living the life of an idol. You make new friends as well as lose some of your old friends but you know that your Exo-Oppas are always there for you :)


Hi guys, this is Oehttt J Nice to meet you all. This is my first time writing and I am new here so please be nice to me. I wanted to write a story of your life(readers) revolving around EXO members. "Shina" is the main character in this story but when you are reading it, please think that she is you or you could also replace her name with yours. This is the first chapter but I have so many ideas right now that everything is getting mixed up. So for the first, I will stop here. This chapter doesn't have anything to do with EXO but from the next, I will start writing about them J

The characters and stories are all made up so even if you feel it's weird, please ignore haha thanks!

 _ **The Beginning..**_ __

 _It was pitch black as you stood there ready to face the world. You felt the ground trembling under your feet and a little later, you start to rise up. As you went higher and higher, you heard people screaming. Your heart started to beat faster like never before but nothing was going to stop you. You were ready. You were ready to face the world._

~Music~ You woke up to the sound of your alarm. You looked at it, '3:00 AM' . Not wanting to wake up so early, you pulled your blanket and covered yourself with it.

"Shina…", you heard a voice.

"hmmmm…", you were too lazy to form a word.

"Shina, we have to leave in 30 mins, please get up."

"But why is scheduled so early?!", you were very annoyed. "We reached home around 12:00am".

"I am sorry love but our manager was the one who made this freaking schedule." Soo said.

You gave out a small laugh as Soo was never a person to say those things. She was the Happy-go-lucky type girl.

You had no other choice but to wake up. You went to the bathroom to wash up. Since it was getting late, you had to wash and get dressed quicker. You managed to do that in less than 10 minutes but you didn't have time to put make up on as you could hear your leader calling for you again and again.

You came out fresh and ready to go but you could see Mik's annoyed face.

"Sorry Mik", you said to the leader.

"Are you done? Can we go now?", you can sense she was very angry.

You nod your head and wait for everyone to go ahead of you.

In the van, you could feel a very tense atmospheres. Mik was angry because you were always the last one to finish anything, you and Soo were angry because the manager had scheduled an interview at an oddly hour and as for the youngest member, Ream, well she was there dozing off again with her mouth open.

'I wished I was Ream', you always thought to yourself. You were envious of her because she had an excuse for being the youngest in the group but in the case right now, you were only thinking about how well she can sleep in a moving car because it was very difficult for you.

After a 20 minute ride from the dorm, you finally reached the location where the interview was going to be held. You all were first taken to the waiting room that was filled with stylist. They were all ready to make you and the members look the best for the interview.

It was 3:56 am when you reached the place, now 6:30 am, you and the members were still waiting for the interview to start.

"I thought you said that the interview will start at 5am? What's happening?", you could hear Mik asking the manager.

"They did say it will start at 5am but I think the host/interviewer is not here yet", your manager was trying to calm the now angry leader of yours.

You saw your manager look at you and you immediately glared at him because he was the cause of all these tensions. Your manager made a frown. He felt really sorry for all of these.

At 7:20 am, one of the staffs came in our waiting room and talked to the manager.

"It's time, girls", he said.

Everybody stood up.

"Finally!", Soo said.

"Finally!", Ream repeated.

You gave her a smile.

The interview went on like always, where they asked you a bunch of questions and you answered them back trying to prevent as many inappropriate answers as you can.

You always thought that this was one of the worst thing in being part of an idol group. You were not allowed to say what you really want to say because it might be bad for the group as well as for the company. So whatever they asked, you had to give a nice, made up answers.

The interview finally ended at 8:30 am and they had told the manager that it will air later tonight.

You and the gang got in the van and the manager told the driver to take you all to the SM entertainment building.

"Wait! We are not going home?"

"No…"

"Look manager-oppa, we came home at 12:00 am last night, you made us wake up at 3 and we waited there for like more than 3 hrs. Don't you think we have done enough for the morning part? ", you were getting more and more angry. Soo was also with you in this.

You looked at Mik and gave her a confused look.

"Alright! We have suffered enough for today. Let's just go home. Manager, please take us home."

"But Mik..."

"I will talk to my dad. He wouldn't want her daughter to get hurt because of lack of sleep right?" Mik told the manager.

The manager couldn't help but listen to her as she was the daughter of the CEO of SM.

I will stop here for this one. I have a question guys, What do you want as the name of the group? Please recommend me some. I was thinking of something like "Dream Catcher" (LOL)

It would be really helpful, if you all could correct my writing if its not good, so I can improve more next time. J

With love,

Oehttt J


End file.
